official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilmington, North Carolina
Wilmington is a city in and the county seat of New Hanover County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 106,476, making it the eighth-largest city in the state. The city serves as the biggest hub of Southeastern North Carolina, and is the home of EUE Screen Gems Studios, the largest domestic television and movie production facility outside California. "Dream Stage 10," the facility's newest sound stage, is the third-largest in the US. It houses the largest special-effects water tank in North America. After the studio's opening in 1984, Wilmington became a major center of American film and television production. Numerous movies in a range of genres and several television series have been produced here, including Maximum Overdrive, Iron Man 3, Fox's Sleepy Hollow, One Tree Hill, Dawson's Creek and NBC's Revolution. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 71.54% White (76,172) 19.07% Black or African American (20,304) 6.16% Hispanic or Latino (6,558) 3.23% Other (3,442) 21.2% (22,572) of Wilmington residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Wilmington has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 63 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 4.47 murders a year. Pokemon See the New Hanover County page for more info. Fun facts * Wilmington is home to the University of North Carolina at Wilmington, Coastal Carolina Battle Academy, Cape Fear Community College and a campus of Miller-Motte Technical College. * Local TV stations in Wilmington include WWAY 3 (ABC), WWAY-DT2 3.2 (CBS), WECT 6 (NBC), WSFX-TV 26 (FOX) and WUNJ 39 (PBS). * Wilmington also has three professional sports teams - the Wilmington Sharks of the Coastal Plain League, Wilmington Hammerheads of the United Soccer League and the Wilmington Sea Dawgs of the Tobacco Road Basketball League. * The area is served by Wilmington International Airport. Public transit in the area is provided by the Cape Fear Public Transportation Authority, which operates fixed bus routes, shuttles, and a free downtown trolley under the brand name Wave Transit. A daily intercity bus service to Raleigh is provided by Greyhound Lines. Wilmington is also served by Amtrak Thruway bus connections to Wilson. * In 2014 Wilmington's riverfront was ranked as the "Best American Riverfront" by readers of USA Today. * Wilmington was once the state's largest city before 1910, when Charlotte overtook it and never looked back. * Annual contests and showcases draw a huge amount of tourists to Wilmington. * Country music legend Charlie Daniels was born in Wilmington, and moved to the small town of Gulf when he was a teenager. * Wilmington had a black majority population before the Civil War. While most were slaves, the city had a significant community of free people of color, who developed businesses and trades. For a period up to Nat Turner's Rebellion, they had been allowed to vote, carry arms and serve in the militia. Fears after the rebellion resulted in the state legislature passing laws to restrict the rights of free blacks. * Wilmington is host to many annual festivals, including, most notably, the Azalea Festival. The Azalea Festival, sponsored by the Cape Fear Garden Club, features a garden tour, historic home tour, garden party, musical performances, a parade, and a fireworks show. It takes places every year in April. ** One of the largest DIY festivals, the Wilmington Exchange Festival, occurs over a period of 5 days around Memorial Day each year. It is currently in its 13th year. Category:North Carolina Cities